In love we break, in Love we trust
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: Suicide was her answer, till her cousins best friend saved her from the ever pulling darkness IYYYH YusukeKagome


Life Has a Way of twisting things around

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters or Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

I started writing this fic a long time ago, but I forgot about it, so yeah, I know it's early and everything, please tell me what you think, oh and this is a **ONE-SHOT**

**Warnings: **Uhh…angst, attempted suicide and then love

* * *

"Urameshi, I'm going to visit my cousin. You coming?" Kuwabara asked looking at the Spirit Detective. Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective and a delinquent. Amazing how he kept up with both. Yusuke looked back at his too tall of a friend and grinned.

"As long as she doesn't look like you." Came the smartass reply. Kuwabara slapped him in the back of the head, and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke gave his trademark smirk at Kawabara's glare.

"Urameshi, you won't be touching her. She's very fragile. I'm the only thing she has left, so leave her alone." Kuwabara said in a threatening voice. Yusuke was mildly shocked. He'd never seen Kuwabara so protective to anyone but Yukina-chan. Kuwabara looked at the other two. "You guys can come if you wish." Kurama shook his head, Hiei, as you can guess, said "Hn". Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"What happened to her?" He asked getting just as curious as a cat…or a fox. Kawabara sighed. He looked at Yusuke with a slight misty-eyed look as if he was remembering something that he shouldn't.

"It's not my story to tell, but I'll tell you, so when you guys see her you won't be to shocked." Everyone shook their heads, except Hiei of course." C'mon lets start walking, I'll tell you on the way."

Flashback 

It was a rainy day, gray clouds hanging in the sky, making the sky look like it was crying with other people. A fifteen-year-old girl was sitting at her window watching the rainfall. She always said that the rain felt like it was washing away all of your sins and deceits. This girls name was Kagome Higurashi. She had raven black hair, mid-back, she had forest green eyes, and was thin, not unhealthy and she always had a warm inviting smile on her face. Both her mother ji-chan, and her brother Sota, had gone out to the store a couple hours ago. She figured that the rain held them up. She had a gotten a call on the phone.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." Kagome answered pleasantly. On the other line was the hospital." Yes this is Kagome Higurashi, how may I help you?" Kagome had a slight quiver in her voice.

"Ms. Higurashi I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mother, grandfather and brother had gotten into and accident, and none of them survived, I need you to come and identify the bodies." The person on the other line had told her, silently tears slipped down her face, she couldn't comprehend what the person had just told her. "Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Higurashi are you there?" the voice asked again.

"Hai, I'm here. I'll be there as soon as I can." With that she hung up. She broke down crying. Her family was dead. That was the only thing that ran through her head. They're dead. That one thing reverberated through her head. She went to the hospital a little later, to find out, it was indeed, her family.

End Flashback 

"She changed after that. She became really cold to everyone, she lost all of her friends, she started wearing all black, her complexion was deathly white, she was always cold like death was haunting her, no matter, what she was always cold, and in a way that's what scared me the most, she lost a lot of weight, she seemed like she was always tired, always had dark bags under her eyes, but the thing that frightened people were her eyes, they portrayed nothing, always. Not hate, not revenge, they showed nothing." They noticed the detected a little bit of fright.

"Anything else?" Yusuke asked, almost compelled by the story. He shook his head. He gave a deep breath.

"After all that, she had to start taking anti-depressants, she had become deeply disturbed, all of her classmates didn't go near her, she had started, from what I heard, she had started to snap. She had said one time that she wasn't talking to herself; she was talking to Kyo, her imaginary friend. The smile she gave when she said that, her eyes were hollow and so was that smile. It was as if it wasn't her that was there, it was just her body, like her soul was somewhere else. I hated seeing her like that. Then for a while she had gone to an asylum. She had PPD, post-pardon depression, so she had to go for that, she got better then got worse, it was like she just stopped trying to fight, she said to me once, "Kazuma, I'm fighting a loosing battle. I can't help but think, that if I let go, so will everybody else." It was scary." Kuwabara by know had a lost look in his eyes. "We're here." They noticed the scent of death that seemed to hang over the house. Kazuma knocked on the door. "Kagome. Kagome are you here?" Kurama sniffed the air and caught the scent of blood.

"She's bleeding. Wounds on her body, kazuma, she's dying." Kurama said slowly. "She's upstairs, hurry!!" Kazuma ran up the stairs and found her body over the bathtub with wounds bleeding from her wrists and other wounds on her body. He ran and grabbed her body and ran downstairs, he set her on the couch, and he turned and looked at Kurama.

"Heal her." He said. Kurama looked over the wounds on the girl and calculated her chances of living. He shook his head.

"Kawabara, I don't think I'll-" he was shocked when Kawabara pulled him by his collar on his shirt and glared at him.

"Don't tell me that. Heal her! She's all I have left for family, I need her to be around, please, heal her, I'll owe you everything if you heal her." Kuwabara went form, angry, to desperate to begging. "Please." Kurama shook his head and looked at Hiei.

"I need AB+ blood Hiei, please." Kurama said gently but with force behind his words. Hiei glared but nonetheless went and got the blood, he came back moments late with a few blood packets. Kurama took two seed from his hair and placed them one the two main bleeding wounds, they were amazed as tiny little vines came out and acted as thread to keep the wounds from bleeding anymore, when that was done, he placed the blood on the seeds and the seeds sucked in the blood and it went into her blood stream. He looked down at the girl. He looked up and looked at Kuwabara. "Right know she's sleeping from the loss of blood, she should be up within days." Kuwabara smiled with relief.

"I'll stay and watch over her, you need sleep Kuwabara. I'll yell if she wakes." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke but didn't say anything and headed to sleep in one of the rooms.

Later that night roughly 1 am 

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep and then she shot straight up scaring the shit out of a sleeping Yusuke. He turned to look at her and lost his breath.

She was sitting up, her chest going up and down with her panting, her hair was tussled with moving in her sleep, and her cloths were all wrinkly. Yusuke yelled for Kawabara. Kawabara ran in and saw here sitting there, he went to hug her, but she slapped him.

"Why!!! Why, why, why did you save me??!!! Why? Couldn't you just leave," her voice tuned down," Couldn't you just leave alone like everyone else? Just leave, leave like everyone, leave and never turn back. That's what everyone else did. Just leave." Her voice had a haunting quality to it. Kuwabara looked at her with a pitying look." Don't look at me like that. Do not pity me," she looked up, " Because if you were like me, I wouldn't pity you." Kuwabara shivered at her colder-then-ice voice. Her eyes were the same. The same haunted look. She turned her eyes toward Yusuke. He swore that he had forgotten that oxygen was a must. She turned her head to the side staring at him questioningly. She was studying him over.

She started with his face. He had a very handsome face, raven hair gelled back, warm brown eyes, she moved her eyes down to his lips, they reminded her of a rose just blooming, he must've taken his shirt off during the night, because she got a full view of a very nice and well-toned chest, slightly tanned, she moved her eyes downward, he was wearing a simple but nice fitting blue jeans, and he had white socks. He was studying her over as well.

He started with her face as well. She had forest green eyes(I know that's not her real eye color), a very little nose, from what he could tell already, a pale complexion, she had exotic lips that looked oh so wonderful from where he was sitting, she was wearing a black shirt that had the band Dir en Grey on it and she was wearing a pair of simple neon green pajama bottoms. He looked back at her face. Her face was twisted in an expression of different emotions. She looked away, embarrassment slowly making it clear on her face.

"Kagome…what happened?" Kuwabara asked quietly, as to not frighten the already shaken girl. Kagome looked up at Kuwabara. She swallowed and opened her mouth, trying to get words out, but nothing. Not a single thing came out. She could feel her eyes starting to water and she shut them, trying to get them to stop, but she felt the hot tears cascade down her face like a waterfall.

Yusuke didn't know what compelled him do it, but he was suddenly next to the girl, holding her body his strong arms, and whispering comforting words into her ear. "Shh…it's ok. You're safe. You'll okay." But his words of comfort didn't work as she continued to sob harder into his shoulder, her frail body shaking in his arms.

Every body stared at the scene, Kuwabara's eyes were wide as he watched his best friend try to console his sobbing cousin. Kurama gently grabbed Kuwabara's arm, letting him know with his eyes that Yusuke had it covered. Kuwabara, for the first time in his life, nodded mutely, with out saying anything, quietly left the scene, Kurama and Hiei following behind.

After everyone left, he continued to rock her and whisper comforting words in her ear, waiting till she calmed down enough to talk a little bit. When he felt the girls shaking settle down a little, he pulled away to study here, making sure she okay. He looked at her red-rimmed eyes. Her eyes seemed to deliberately avoiding his hazelnut ones.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, when he heard the words come out, he wanted to slap himself, already knowing the girl was definitely not okay right know. The girl looked up at him, looking so vulnerable. Her body felt weaker then ever, she could still feel her limbs shaking, and she suddenly felt tired…so tired. She could feel her eyes slipping shut and felt herself being laid down on the bed. She felt a warmth lay next to her, but she was to tired to make it go away and allowed herself to be taken care of.

When she woke up, she felt warm, muscled arms around her, and a very warm chest pressed against her back. The warmth seemed to seep into her body, making her sleepy again. She snuggled back against the chest, when she felt it rumble, she looked up to see amused brown eyes looking at her.

"Comfortable?" Yusuke asked, amusement shining in his chocolate colored eyes. Kagome felt her face grow warm, before me nuzzled her head into the pillow, as to try to will her telltale blush that was on her pale complexion. Yusuke laughed out loud at the girls clear embarrassment over her current situation.

Kagome groaned and rolled over, stretching her slightly sore muscles. She arched her back like a cat, feeling her muscles stretch out and her toes curled. She gave a wide yawn, showing her pearly white teeth. She opened her eyes again and looked over at Yusuke.

"Hmm…" Yusuke hummed as he moved over to the girl and wrapped his arms around the girls small waist, he frowned when he realized he could feel the girls ribs through her sleeping shirt. "You need to eat more." He whispered into her ear, he felt her shiver when his warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.

"Yusuke-kun…" Kagome wandered off, not really knowing what she was going to say, it just kind of stumbled out of her lips. He looked at her with a questioning gaze, she shrugged it off and gave another cat like yawn.

"What do you want to do today?" Yusuke asked again, tracing tiny pattern over her flat, toned stomach. Kagome's sleepy eyes dropped shut again at the hand tracing lazy patterns on her stomach.

"Umm…sleep. And then mall…need to new clothes." Kagome said, a yawn puncturing her statement. Yusuke nodded agreeing more with the sleeping part then the mall part. "Hmm…tired." Kagome said drowsiness entering her voice already. Yusuke nodded, laying his chin on top of her head. When he heard the even breathing of his partner, he gazed at her, she looked like an angel. Hair spread behind her like a dark halo almost, her eyes shut, smoky lashes on pale skin and her bubble gum lips parted as she breathe evenly.

Yusuke let his eyes fall shut as well, but not fall asleep. He just let himself be peaceful in this point and time, letting himself inhale the scent of Kagome's ginger shampoo and simply her own unique scent that radiated off of her. He felt her try to snuggle even closer and he smiled, his arms tightening around her a little bit.

Yusuke never felt this comfortable around Keiko. Shit! Keiko! Yusuke could almost see his peaceful moment fly out of the window. Shit! He completely forgot about his girlfriend!! He looked down at the peaceful angel sleeping in his arms and couldn't bring himself to care right know. But he couldn't just completely blow off his long time friend. He slowly, but carefully, pulled himself out of the warm bed. He saw Kagome mumble something in her sleep and roll over, snuggling into the pillow.

He quickly slipped out the door and walked briskly over to the park. Hoping to catch Keiko in time.

When Kagome heard the door shut, she opened her eyes, sadness and loneliness reflecting clear in her grass green eyes. A single, stray tear slipped down, "Always fall for the ones that have some one else…" was Kagome's broken whisper.

Yusuke just got the park in time when he saw Keiko pacing, obviously pissed. "Yusuke Urameshi! Why are you late?" Keiko demanded of him. He just stood there, not very going to tell his girlfriend he was busy cuddling with his best friends cousin who had almost committed suicide.

"Sorry…lost track of time." Well, it was half the truth and it was also all she was getting out of him. Keiko just gave him an annoyed glance before letting the look melt away into a pure smile of joy. Yusuke looked at her wondering why he still was not used to this girls mood swing.

"Well…it's almost Christmas…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to meet my parents." Keiko asked a little shyly. If Yusuke had to be honest, he really didn't like Keiko's parents and Keiko's parents didn't like him. They just put up with each other because they both cared about the girl.

"I got this for you early." Keiko said, motioning the gift-wrapped present in her hand. Yusuke looked at it with slight surprise, he grabbed the present and ripped off the wrapping paper, and there was a black box there, he pulled off the top and there was a silver pendant in it, it said "Ai". Yusuke looked at it again and looked back at Keiko.

"I love you Yusuke Urameshi…even if you are a bone head sometimes." Keiko said giving a wide smile, Yusuke could only manage half a smile, thoughts racing on what to do about his current situation.

Suddenly it started to snow. Keiko let out a girlish giggle and started to twirl around. Yusuke looked at Keiko, suddenly wishing, it were a green-eyed female twirling and laughing in front of him. He shook his head to rid of those thoughts, trying to seem interested in what Keiko was talking about, but he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering onto the Kagome Higurashi.

Christmas Day 

It was Christmas day and Yusuke hadn't seen Kagome for almost 2 weeks straight. She had been avoiding him every time she was around Kuwabara and saw him, she would leave with some bullshit excuse that she had something to do, or she would hang up the phone if he called to talk to her. Or if she did stay she would act as if he was nothing more then a ghost.

Lucky for him, Kuwabara was hosting a Christmas party, and Kagome was going to be there. Yusuke knew that Kuwabara invited, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru, and a few other people from some of their classes. Naturally almost everyone contributed something to Christmas thing. Yukina made her special rice balls, Kagome made sweet sugar cookies and few others brought like, ham, jell-o and other things. He, he just brought a cake that he had some extra money and bought one to bring.

The tree was beautiful. There were tons of gorgeous ornaments on the tree. Some star shaped ones, some round ones with decorations on the cover, the tree had garland and ribbons on it too, and the tree just wouldn't be complete unless there was an angel on the top of it.

He saw at least a dozen presents from Kagome under the tree addressed to almost everyone, he saw one for Kuwabara, one for Yukina, two for Shizuru, one for Kurama, and surprisingly one for Hiei, but he didn't see one for himself. He sighed wondering what he could've possibly done to make Kagome so mad at him. Not to popular belief, Yusuke was not stupid when it came to certain things, and relationships were one of them.

He set a few of his presents under the tree and waited till everyone showed up, and one Christmas tradition he noticed was Mistletoe. Hanging at almost every entrance or exit of the house. He smiled, maybe he could catch Kagome under one of them.

"Okay everyone, gather up, time to get some grub!" Kuwabara's loud voice reverberated off the walls of the house and people all nodded their heads. They all got the food they wanted and dug in, naturally Yusuke went up for 3 servings. By the time everyone was done, they were stuffed.

Kagome came out of the kitchen smiling at the look of utter fullness on everyone's faces. "I take it you all enjoyed the meal?" Kagome said, her voice not mocking, but light and teasing. Everyone enthusiastically nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. But time to open presents." Everyone smiled, hoping to get something from everyone.

Kagome walked over to the pile of presents and pulled out a few, "These are from me." She handed one to Kuwabara, two to Shizuru, one to Hiei, two to Kurama, and one to Yukina." Open them" Kagome's eyes scanned everyone as they opened there presents, and he eyes landed on Yusuke, a sudden sadness seem to forebode over him. She turned her eyes away from him. "We'll everyone what do you think? Hiei, do you like the shirt?" She asked looking at the smaller demon, figuring it was more a Hiei thing. Hiei nodded his head, she had gotten him a shirt that said, "People like you are the reason people like me hate people" She looked over at Kurama, and he nodded his head. She had gotten him a beautiful rose pendant, pure silver with a red rose on it, she smiled, "I know the rose isn't as good as the ones you can grow, but my mom always used to tell me it was the thought that counts." Kagome said, a sad smile crossing over her lips. Kurama walked over and gave the girl a hug.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. They're beautiful." Kurama said earnestly. He did like them. Kagome looked over at Kuwabara and noticed to pure joy on his face.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked, already knowing he loved what she had gotten him. She had gotten a cat in an icy blue and white, which looked like Yukina with cat ears and a tail. She looked over at Yukina, she wasn't quit sure what to get her, so she gave Yukina favorite copy of her poem books she had. "Do you like it? I wasn't sure what to get you, I'm sorry if you don't" Yukina smiled reassuringly at the nervous girl.

"No, thank you, they're lovely Kagome-chan." Yukina said and Kagome sighed in relief. She looked over at Shizuru. She got her a silver Zippo lighter with a black heart on it, and a fact on how to keep your lungs healthy just to be a wise ass.

Shizuru laughed, "Hai, Kagome-chan I like them very much." Amusement was clear in her tone, but it was obvious everyone enjoyed her gifts very much. Kuwabara suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Kagome-chan, sing for us!" Kuwabara said excitedly when he realized it had been years since he had heard his cousin sing Christmas songs. Kagome nodded her head. "C'mon everyone wants to hear you sing, ne?" a loud round of cheering came and she sighed, relenting. "Sing, All I want for Christmas is you." Kuwabara said, Kagome glared but none the less started singing.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby"

The whole time Kagome sung the song, she never took her eyes off of Yusuke. Green eyes met brown in a passionate gaze. Emotions conveyed themselves in their eyes, no lies showing, love, pure and true was all that shone. After she was done, everyone gave a loud clap.

"Well thank you, but I am going to go out for some air after I just sang my lungs out." Everybody laughed, she just smiled grabbed her coat and started walking in the snow. Yusuke quickly followed behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ah, Yusuke-san." Kagome said, looking at him. "Is something the matter?" She asked concerned for her friend. Yusuke shook his head. "Well, what is it?"

"You!" He nearly exploded, Kagome gave him a shocked look, "Yes, you! You have been avoiding me, not talking to me, looking at me as if I was nothing but a ghost." Yusuke said, almost screaming at the poor girl.

"I- that's not-" she was going to object before her lips were caught in a passionate kiss. Every emotion Yusuke was feeling, Kagome could feel it too, Love, the pain of not knowing what was going on. She pressed her lips back right back against his, showing he wasn't alone.

"Y-Yusuke?" came the stuttered reply, and the two broke apart, and standing there was Keiko, eyes wide as if she was dear caught in headlights. Yusuke and Kagome's eyes widened. Yusuke stopped Kagome from saying anything, Yusuke simply let Keiko run off. Angry green eye turned toward him.

"Why did you let her go?!" Kagome nearly screamed at him. Yusuke didn't say anything, Kagome almost slapped him.

"Because I have you." He said after a while. Kagome stood there, realizing what he meant. She smiled slightly, and hugged him, feeding off his body heat again.

"You have to go and talk to her…tomorrow." Kagome said the last word rather selfishly cause she didn't want Yusuke to go just yet. She noticed something. "Look Yusuke! It's diamond dust! Make a wish!" Kagome said excitedly. Kagome clapped her hands together and shut her eyes making a wish, Yusuke just watched. She opened her eyes, "Did you make a wish?" Yusuke shook his head. "Why not?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

"My wish already came true." Yusuke said and kissed her again gently on the lips. She smiled into the kiss. He pulled away, "Merry Christmas."

Kagome gave him a sweet smile, "Merry Christmas. I do have something for you." Kagome dug in her pocket and pulled out a bracelet. She looked away, " I know it's probably too girl for you…" Yusuke laughed before putting it on

"Thank you."

Kagome looked up, "No, thank you!"

* * *

Well…I know this fic is early, but oh well, please tell me how it is!! Read and Review! 


End file.
